Apologies work both ways
by pumpkinnox20
Summary: The day she stood up to him was the day they both felt something change.    One-shot.


Thank you for the reviews of my previous stories! I'm glad you liked them, and I'll try to keep up and keep you satisfied.

xo

* * *

><p><em>You see! said a strained voice. Tonks was glaring at Lupin. She still wants to marry him, even though he s been bitten! She doesn t care!<em>

_It s different, said Lupin, barely moving his lips and looking suddenly tense. Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely_

_But I don t care either, I don t care! said Tonks, seizing the front of Lupin s robes and shaking them. I ve told you a million times_

_And the meaning of Tonks s Patronus and her mouse-colored hair, and the reason she had come running to find Dumbledore when she had heard a rumor someone had been attacked by Greyback, all suddenly became clear to Harry; it had not been Sirius that Tonks had fallen in love with after all._

"He's only ten years older than me, I really don't know why does he think that he's so darned unattainable. But it drives me mad!"

Molly just smiled and patronisingly tapped her shoulder. Tonks and her were known to have late night conversations for a few nights now. Soup, a few butterbeers and then parting. Like she was one of Molly's kids, Tonks was always welcome to the Burrow.

"That's Remus. He has suffered a lot... It's not your fault, but he simply finds himself... Nah."  
>"Exactly, Molly. 'Nah'. I'm not made out of glass, for Merlin's sake! I won't shatter to pieces. Besides, a werewolf - big deal. We'll get through it."<br>"How about I get you some firewhiskey?"  
>"Do you even have to ask?"<p>

Tonks smiled weakly in response and slammed her fist into the table, trying to be as quiet as she could. The whole house was silent, except for a few clumps down the stairway. The night was coming to its end, and with the first morning light - Tonks would escort the Weasleys to the St. Mungo's, to visit Bill.

"Remus is as stubborn as some muggle. God knows I don't understand why won't he just come to some sort of agreement with himself. At least you're reasonable."  
>"Not much of a comfort."<p>

She drained her firewhiskey in one gulp and shook her head while her hair started to resemble the fuchsias in Molly's garden. It was short again, but only for a minute or two. Soon after, Tonks' hair was mousey blue again.

Molly tapped Tonks' shoulder once again and went up the stairs, waking the children up. Most of them appeared in kitchen in amount of a few minutes; it would've been silly to expect anyone to sleep. They lined next to each other, with the twins at the start. Ron and Ginny looked exhausted and gaunted. No, they most certainly didn't sleep. Again.

"Come on, come on. Let's not make this any harder for Tonks than it already is."  
>"No problem, Molly... now, hold my hand, and take a deep breath."<p>

And, as told - they disapparated.

The choking feeling that always came with apparition was piece of cake comparing to the choking that Tonks felt. Her parents, her muggleborn father, wizard war on the horizon, and now - Remus. She could use a few Death eaters - just to take her anger out on someone.

"Here we are. All safe and sound?"

They murmured as a sign of appreciation and headed towards reception. They were old guests in the hospital, visiting Bill every day. Tonks, though, greeting the blonde nurse at the reception, collapsed into a chair and took a deep breath. She'll give them a few minutes to themselves, and then she'll start consulting with Moody, who'll surely be there. There were many unsaid things left, and Harry should be transfered to the Burrows or, if possible, to an even safer place.

Tonks felt sorry for him. Such a weight on his shoulders... Now he felt more guilty than ever before, he felt like he had to end this all, since the prophecy and since Sirius' death. And for that, she was partially guilty. Stupid guilty was eating her up, for more things. She couldn't sleep at night. Not that she missed it. In her dreams, she could see her parents, her friends - dead. And Voldemort, triumphantly laughing. Bollocks.

A bit unaware of what she was doing, she climbed up the stairs, completely ignoring the lift. Her fatigue was slowly taking its toll, but she knew she couldn't sleep any more than two minutes - the nightmares would start by then. So she snapped out of it, opened the hallway door and went in.

Moody and Arthur sat by the door, whispering. Both of them nodded their heads, greeting her, though Arthur did smile encouragingly. Molly must've told him, and he was at the Hogwarts when the "scene" in the Hospital wing happened, right after the attack. He held her side, at least. It was stupid enough that Remus needed enouraging from all the others, even if he wanted to be with her. At least she thought so.

"How's he?"  
>"There were better days, but he's conscious. Molly and the kids are all around him, a Fleur's cooing.<br>"Heeh.."

She sat in front of them, wiping the palms of her hands onto her jeans. She didn't know where to look, feeling strange all of a sudden.

"How're you, Tonks?"  
>"Like Bill - there were better days, but he's conscious."<p>

Tonks had been in all male company for too many times not to know when it's appropriate to shut up about pathetic things and love problems. Besides, she didn't want to bother anyone, even though she was sure that the worry those two men in front of her felt was completely genuine. They were like second fathers to her.

"We spoke to Remus.."  
>"... of course, he wouldn't talk - at all. I feel like I have a vanishing disease every time I try to talk to him about that subject."<br>"Moron."

At that comment, they just had to laugh. Honestly and pure, for the first time in the last few days. And then the doors opened and the laughter ceased.

"Tonks."  
>"Remus."<p>

She thought how shitty this was, actually. She didn't deserve it. She did deserve many bad things, but this attitude she didn't. She practically confessed her love for him in front of a group of people, and he stayed cold and apathetic. She apologised and disapparated. Oh, and she was pretty infuriated with him for that, as well.

"Arthur... Let us come in, we have to figure out what's there to do."

He sat facing her and stared into the tiles. Pretty plain, light green - typical colour for hospitals. She was in the muggle ones sometimes, visiting her father's side of family when they would get sick or injured.

"I owe you an apology, Dora.."  
>"You do owe me that, yeah. But I don't want to hear it. I mean, I really don't."<p>

He lifted his gaze, just as he did with his eyebrow. Yes.

"I make a complete fool out of myself, which isn't a problem - not for a single bit. You reject me, but that's not a problem, as well. But acting like nothing ever happened, you see - here's the problem. Acting like we've known each other for two days and you hate me, I don't like that too. You could at least be a man and keep your manners. I'm not the type of a person to talk about that, but guess what? You aren't as well."  
>"Dora-"<br>"Hear what I have to say. I don't know why do you think that you're so much better than me, or thinking you're a werewolf so you're not safe because of that. And the fact that you are a werewolf... I couldn't give less a damn about that. I'm just asking for a change, and you're not able to give me one. Remus Lupin, you're not worthy to call yourself a man, but not because you're a werewolf. It's because you don't have the guts."

She stood up and raced away, her muddy Martens boots making a clocking sound on the clear hospital floor.


End file.
